vignettes de M'gana
by benebu
Summary: Une série de vignettes indépendantes dans lesquelles vous retrouverez divers personnages et couples. TRADUCTION des vignettes de M'gana. Dernier ajout: Rita aide Xenophilius à faire ses devoirs.
1. Dans le vent

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, même si j'oubliais le de préciser plus tard…_

_Note de la traductrice : Vous retrouverez les versions originales de ces vignettes dans 'An Anything But Drab Series of Drabbles', de M'gana. Lien vers cette fic dans mes favoris._

**Original** : In The Wind, ch.35  
**Personnages** : Luna, Viktor

**Dans le vent.**

Jamais il n'avait vu personne danser comme elle. Si on pouvait appeler ça danser… Ces anglais devaient être plus fous qu'il ne le croyait. Les bulgares étaient d'excellentes danseuses : les épaules bien droites, leurs pieds suivaient une combinaison plus que le rythme. La fille, au mariage Weasley, bougeait les bras au dessus de sa tête, tenant à peine son châle entre ses doigts souples ; elle semblait onduler comme un roseau dans le vent.

Elle ne bougeait pas avec la musique, elle en faisait partie. C'était très étrange, différent de tout ce qu'il avait pu voir avant.

Il demanda à essayer.


	2. De bons danseurs

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Original** : Great Dancers, ch.36  
**Personnages** : Gilderoy Lockhart et une infirmière.

**De bons danseurs.**

Gilderoy adorait danser. D'après ce que son infirmière avait lu dans Sorcière Hebdo, il était plutôt doué, d'ailleurs. Il connaissait le flamenco, le tango même ; quand il assistait à une fête, il valsait toujours avec toutes les femmes présentes. Elle entendait les filles pleurer la perte d'un des meilleurs danseurs au monde.

Mais il aime toujours danser. Ses danses sont un peu absurdes, comme celles des enfants – sans plus vraiment ni rime ni raison. Pour lui faire plaisir, elle danse aussi, et n'en parle jamais à âme qui vive. Après tout, mieux vaut être un danseur heureux qu'un bon danseur.


	3. La musique du Square Grimmaud

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling._

**Original :** The Music of Number Twelve, ch.37  
**Personnages :** Fol-Œil, Tonks, et Lupin

**La musique du Square Grimmaud**

Vivre avec Alastor Maugrey était difficile – surtout dans un endroit comme le Square Grimmaud, où l'on entendait les mouches voler à trois étages de distance.

« Eteins-moi ces conneries ! » croassa Fol-Œil depuis sa chambre, où Nymphadora aurait parfois souhaité qu'il reste enfermé.

« Ça ne va même pas fort ! »

Il lui laissa quelques instants, mais alors qu'elle se remettait à danser sur les Wicked Sisters, le crachotement d'un vieux gramophone lui parvint de derrière la porte de Maugrey.

« Vieillard mesquin, » marmonna-t-elle, éteignant sa musique et hurlant, « D'ACCORD ! T'AS GAGNE ! »

Quelque part dans la maison, Remus Lupin essayait de lire, et échouait spectaculairement.


	4. Tu protestes un peu trop…

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling._

**Original :** Thou Dost Protest Too Much, ch.38  
**Pairing :** Luna/Seamus.  
**Note originale de l'auteur :** Non, on ne porte pas beaucoup de kilts en Irlande (oui, j'ai vérifié), mais c'était bien trop drôle pour que je résiste juste à cause d'un bête fait établi.

**Tu protestes un peu trop…**

« C'est pas une jupe ! » protesta Seamus, rougissant rapidement. « C'est un kilt. M'man me l'a envoyé – c'est pas comme si c'était moi qui l'avait choisi ! »

Mais même les joues de Lavande rosissaient alors qu'elle essayait d'étouffer son rire.

« Tu t'es servi dans le placard de ta copine ? » demanda Terry, nouveau visage dans la foule d'observateurs.

« Arrêtez un peu, » intervint une voix rêveuse. « Moi aussi je mettrais une jupe si j'avais des jambes comme les siennes. » Dans l'éclat de rire général, Luna passa son bras dans celui de Seamus et l'entraîna plus loin. « Désolée, » s'excusa-t-elle, souriant. « Mais _tu as_ de belles jambes. »


	5. La chance tourne

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, et, comme le titre l'indique, les vignettes de M'gana_.

**Original :** Getting Lucky, ch.39.  
**Pairing :** Blaise/Fleur

**La chance tourne**

« Tu as beaucoup de chance, tu sais. » Excellent séducteur, Blaise baissa la voix, laissant le charme dégouliner. Faisant tourner Fleur sur elle-même, il l'attira de nouveau vers lui, la main au creux de ses reins la guidant juste un peu plus près.

« Non. » Le regardant, elle s'immobilisa. Ecartant doucement sa main de l'endroit juste un peu trop bas où elle reposait, elle la tint délicatement entre ses doigts pâles. « _Toi,_tu as de la chance, d'avoir pu passer la porte avec ta grosse tête. » Tournant les talons, elle alla rejoindre Roger Davies, laissant derrière elle un Blaise Zabini complètement ahuri.


	6. Le souci avec les joueurs de Quidditch

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de M'gana._

**Original :** The Trouble with Quidditch Players, ch.40  
**Pairing :** George/Alicia

**Le souci avec les joueurs de Quidditch**

Alicia était pliée de rire – drôle de vision lors d'un bal.

« Quoi ? » demanda George.

« Tu es tellement… mauvais ! » parvint-elle à articuler.

Indigné, George croisa les bras. « Tu n'as pas exactement le pied léger non plus. »

Se ressaisissant, elle se redressa, les larmes aux yeux. « Mais t'es tellement brillant au Quidditch, que je m'étais dit que tu serais mieux… »

« Mieux quoi ? »

« Coordonné. » Elle gloussa encore.

« Ben, une valse n'a jamais fait gagner un match, si ? » demanda George avec superbe, déclenchant de nouveau l'hilarité d'Alicia. Il soupira. « A boire, il nous faut à boire. »

« Fred a corsé le punch ? »

« Si Dieu existe. »


	7. Entre autres choses

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de M'gana_.

**Original :** Among Other Things, ch.10  
**Pairing :** George/Luna.

**Entre autres choses.**

George Weasley avait tellement l'habitude d'être ridicule qu'il en oubliait souvent d'être romantique. Néanmoins, il se berçait de l'illusion que puisque tant de choses passaient loin au dessus de Luna, celle-ci en ferait partie. Trop facile.

« C'était mon anniversaire, tu sais. »

George eut l'impression d'avoir avalé le Sahara. « Hier ? »

« Il y a un mois. » Elle se leva et sortit.

Le lendemain, George approcha Luna, une petite cage vide à la main.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un Joncheruine, » expliqua-t-il. « Ce petit salopiaud est venu s'installer dans mon crâne à peu près à cette date le mois dernier. »

Luna sourit. « Ça se tient. »


	8. Conversations devant le miroir

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de M'gana._

**Original :** Mirror Talk, ch.9  
**Personnages :** les Harpies de Holyhead, Katie/Viktor.

**Conversations devant le miroir.**

Katie traînait un peu après l'entraînement, regardant les autres Harpies se lamenter sur leurs visages et leurs ongles, réclamant à grands cris brosses et pinces à cheveux.

« Katie ! » Griselda Groat fondit sur elle, complètement décoiffée. « Par pitié, dis-moi que tu as du blush ! Angelina n'a que des couleurs froides, et il m'en faut des chaudes ! »

Katie leva un sourcil. « Je ne porte pas de maquillage. »

Les autres femmes se retournèrent, distraites par l'affirmation abracadabrante de Katie.

« HEIN ! » s'exclama Griselda. « Mais… Tu sors avec Krum ! » (Quelqu'un se pâma.)

Maintenant, c'était Katie qui était perdue. « Euh… Il n'en porte pas non plus ? »


	9. Comment séduire Madame Lovegood

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling._

**Original :** The Courtship of Mrs. Lovegood, ch.23  
**Personnages :** Xenophilius Lovegood et sa femme.

**Comment séduire Madame Lovegood.**

La première fois qu'il avait parlé des Ronflaks Cornus, elle avait cru qu'il inventait. C'était leur cinquième année, au printemps, il l'avait trouvée parcourant la section des Créatures Magiques, et avait décidé de se présenter.

Au moment de leur diplôme, ce n'était plus leur unique sujet de conversation, quoiqu'il revienne fréquemment. Xenophilius était passionné par les Créatures Magiques et la Divination, elle excellait en Potions et en Arithmancie – pas besoin de prédire l'avenir pour voir venir le désastre.

Des années plus tard, Luna fut leur preuve que le destin s'était trompé – mais elle refusa quand même d'appeler sa fille Nargole.


	10. Arithmancie

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling._

**Original** : Arithmancy, ch. 28.  
**Personnages** : Rita Skeeter, Xenophilius Lovegood.  
**Note de l'auteur** : Rita aide Xenophilius à faire ses devoirs

**Arithmancie.**

« C'est faux, » grinça Rita, rayant les chiffres d'un trait de plume. « Et comment espères-tu prédire l'avenir en écrivant aussi mal ? »

Xénophilius soupira, frustré. « Je n'espère rien ! L'Arithmancie était le seul cours que je pouvais prendre si je voulais aussi Soins Aux Créatures Magiques. »

Elle grimaça. « Tellement salissant. C'est ce que tu veux être ? Un éleveur d'hippogriffes ? »

« Non. »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Heureux. Je voudrais seulement être heureux. »

Rita leva les yeux au ciel. « Eh bien, moi je voudrais être riche et célèbre, mais tu vas sûrement trouver que c'est superficiel. »

« Non, » dit-il, avec un regard malicieux pour ses prédictions incorrectes. « Seulement prévisible. »


End file.
